


Bomb Threat

by KristiLynn



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Texts From Last Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8184929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristiLynn/pseuds/KristiLynn
Summary: There was a bomb threat. But that doesn't mean Dan and Casey are scared.





	

“I cannot believe the two of you!” Dana exclaimed, shutting the door to Dan and Casey’s office behind her. 

“There was a bomb threat Dana. A bomb threat,” Casey said as he pulled out a bottle of scotch from his bottom drawer. 

“You’ve been through them before.”

“Yes and it always does its job. We’re scared,” Dan told her.

“And you think being scared is a good reason to act like frat boys and throw a party?”

Dan gasped, “Don’t say it like that.”

“You make it sound so cheap,” Casey agreed, “We’re getting drunk to honor the bomb threat.”

Dana raised her eyebrows, “You’re honoring the bomb threat?” 

“Yes. And we’re showing whoever called in the threat that we’re not scared.” 

“Dan you just said you’re scared.”

Casey threw his hands in the air, “They don’t know that!” 

Dana sighed and grabbed the bottle off Casey's desk, "I'm surrounded by children."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Prompt: Sports Night - Casey/Dan - (530): So getting drunk in honor of the bomb threat is legit right?


End file.
